A NEW LOVE
by Guardian of the Phoenix
Summary: THE TEEN TITIANS HAVE A NEW MEMBER A MALE WITCH NAME RAVEN BUT WHO IS AND WHAT ABOUT HIS PAST CAN ROBIN AND BEASTBOY FIND AND HELP HIM OR WILL THEY FALL IN LOVE INSTEAD MMSLASH BBROB ROBOC BBOC THIS A THREESOME SLASH SO DON'T READ IF DON'T LIKE
1. RAVEN DARKFIRE

um this is my first tt fanfic so be kind I NEVER OWEN THEM

It was a hot day in the city but crime never rest in fact it seems to have risen so much the Teen Titans have been holding tryouts for new members.

Man said Beast boy atfer Lava Girl left This guys suck ass is anyone have real talant.

Now BeastBoy said Starfire kindly that's not nice i am sure we will find someone.

We better said Robin who was pissed and agreed with BeastBoy.

Um excuse is this the Teen Titans tryouts said a quiet voice.

the gang looked up

yes said Starfire Please friend don't be shy what is your name?

My name is Raven Darkfire.

Skills and powers

well i am a witch so charms and spells

male or female

male

age?

17

Home/ planet

MAGIX

Say said Robin would you take off your hood.

Raven took it off and he was hot he long sliver moon hair bright blue eyes and lovly white creamy skin.

both Raven and Satrfire gasped and stared so much that Robin took over.

Okay kid so the nature of your powers are?

Grey my father was a good warlcok while mom was a dark sorceress.

Oh alright so show us some of your power.

Raven chanted a spell and then were two of him then three and so on.

Not bad said Beast boy better then the others.

I agree said Cyborg.

So all in favor say AYE

AYE!!!!!!!

WELL Raven welcome to the team.

Starfire was frist in finding out more about him.

So what is your home like

oh the usual witches warlocks gouls gobins faries unicorns you know magical things

I hope to see it one day.

well if your nice I take you deal?

DEALLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!

well that is one to keep her happy he thought.

BeastBoy and Robin later showed him his room.

Well this isn't bad a few charms and spells I can make it home he said to the other two.

I hope you are clearner then BeastBoy said Robin with grin.

Hey you asshole I have you know i am a very clean person.

Beast said Raven

BeastBoy turned to him ha ha are you a comdein too.

No I think one person who tells bad jokes is enough here Raven told me you know it is funny I have never known another person with my name.

yes that must be amazing said Robin so I hope we see your magic in action.

I could show you little something Raven said hopeful he was starting to like Robin and BeastBoy.

alright.

Raven closed his eyes and said CLOUD OF DARKNESS a hugh dark cloud engufled them without a word.

Man that was sweet dude said BeastBoy you could toaltly sneak up on people.

Was that dark magic said Robin impressed.

Yeah my aunt tuaght me said Raven with a grim expression

both Robin and BeastBoy saw this.

Hey Raven are you alright said Robin

yeah um it's nothing he said quickly

You know you can talk to any of us we don't jugde.

Raven looked at BeastBoy Thanks.

No porblem.

Do you allow pets?

we have BeastBoy don't we.

HEYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!

Raven knew he was going to like it in the Tower.

So what school did you go to said BeastBoy.

CLOUD TOWER a school for young witches I passed with hounors.

So your a super witch huh?

Not really it was all easy once you understand everyone can use magic but magic is not good or evil it is both because nature is both.

So your saying it is the heart of the person.said BeastBoy

yeah like me I am both Dark and light so my magic is as well.

so ever kill someone said BeastBoy who never know when to shut it up.

Raven went quiet. No and that was it.

Both Robin and BeastBoy looked at each other and were going to ask more but--- OH RAVEN!!

it was starfire dumb bitch.

there you are everyone is looking for you slade is attacking the city and this snake woman too we don't know who she is.

WHAT!!!!!! roared Robin.

who is S-- but raven never finsihed as he was rushed out of the room.

SO GOOD HUH I KNOW I MADE A MISTAKE WITH THE NAMES BUT I HAVE'T WATCH THE SHOW IN A WHLIE SO I FORGOT ABOUT RAVEN BUT DON'T WORRY I WILL MAKE SO YOU WON'T BE CONFUSED.


	2. cursed

There are some changes in BeastBoy and Robin chacthers I WILL NEVER OWN THEM

Who is Slade said Raven.

A son of a bitch who has hurt my friends more then once and tried to take over the city.

Yeah and what he did to Terra i will never forgive.said BeastBoy

Raven didn't like the tones those two set and who could blame him.

I know who Serpentina is though he said to the other three

WHO?????

My aunt a powerful Souceress who has storng magic if she is here then we have to get there fast or else.said Raven

But said Star why is she with Slade and destorying our city.

That I don't know she mostly uses poeple and the let her Babies have them.

Uh babies? said BeastBoy

Snakes and lot of them be careful some are poisonous but some can turn you to stone that is why we need to hurry or they bite the whole city.

meanwhile in the park.

Mahahahahahaha that's right my sweet ones turn them to stone and let's see if our sweet Raven will come and play Serpentina casted a new spell.

a hugh basilk appered. Now when Raven comes turn him to stone his mother is worried sick now hide.

SERPENTINA!!!!!

Ah sweet Raven I knew you would come but what the hell you have friends said the evil witch well now they have to die babies ATTACK.

All the snakes lauched.

Tatians GO!!!

both Ravens set up sheilds to help the others.

Flames of fury said Raven as his spell kill six snakes.

YOU WICKED CHILD RAVEN WAIT TILL I TELL YOUR MOTHER NOW!!!!!

The gaint snake which was hiding attack Raven the worng one.

oh damn flee my sweets fleeeeeee!!!! said Serpentina

The others ran to the fallen girl she was stoned.

Later at TITIAN TOWER.

FUCK!!!! Robin slamed his fist into the wall.

It was all his fault he should have been faster and she would be alive.

" Robin"

He turned " Yes"

It was Raven

"I am sorry about what happen if you want I should leave I understand".

"No it's not your fault you couldn't do anything your aunt was too strong and we didn't see that snake but I am sure we can save her do you know charms or spells that might help" said Robin

Raven let a tear fall " No but he then grinned " but I know who might"

He ran to his room. took out his summoning book and said " COME GREAT DARKNESS HEAR MY PLEA BRING ME ONE WHO SHALL NOT CRY BRING SHE WHO CHARMS ALL PLEASE BRING CHARMCASTER TO ME!!!!!!!".

There was a loud bang and alot of pink smoke then a beauiful young girl of 15 with long pink hair stared at then " Oh Raven darling you summoned oh goody I thought you were one of those fools who want luck or love" she looked around " where the fuck are we"

Before he could say a word the door burst opened Robin and Beastboy rushed in. " Raven you okay said BeastBoy looking around seeing CharmCaster add " Who is she"

" This is CharmCaster I think she could help with Raven"

After an hour of explaining what happen Raven asked " So can you help us"

Charmcaster sighed " Oh dear I am not sure your aunt's snake is really storng and she must some spell to block good magic otherwise you would have sense it before he attacked.

Raven looked as if he was going to cry again but Robin said " It's not your fault I swear we won't her or anyone take you were you don't want to go and I don't want you to go".

Raven simled thank you my friends

* * *

reviews tell me do you like Charmcaster and Raven oh and don't worry the other one might be fix soon hehehehehehehehe 


End file.
